Madara's heir
by pocky16wuber
Summary: this is a oc that I made out of boredom that has been rattling in my head for a while. has slight MadaraxDeidara or madaxdei later on. send reveiws to tell me to keep at it, k? I have Peinxoc cause I can! and if you don't like yaoi, then don't read!
1. Chapter 1: meet the kid

**Madara's heir**

_**Madara's prov,**_

I was thinking of the past, something I did in my time off when all others(excluding maybe Zetsu, Itachi, and Pein) where away. My first though was of the massacer. Then it took an odd turn, to all the women I'd slept with. Yes I'm gay for Deidara, but before I had urges that were never realy satisfied by the women, so I kept at it, being gay never crossed my mind at the time. Next I remember that one of them had told me that they were pregnat but I didn't believe them and left. Curiosity was cruel and chose this time to force me to see if it was true, and if it was, if it would be good enough for me to raise to be strong like me. I go up and headed to Pein's office ot tell him where I was going. Once there I didn't even make a move to knock on and the door and mearly opened and walked up to Pein's desk, where Pein was working on who was going to go on what mission this month. He looked up after a minute and wore a questioning look of why I would want to be standing there.

"Pein, I'm going to the village of the four winds, in the shadow nation"(Yes I know, I made it up. Work with me!) I stated.

"Why? What's there?" Pein said, confused as always by his hidden supirior's motives.

"A child." was the only answer he got.

* * *

It was a nice enough day to start a journey to the wind village and it was not to far, only five days travel.The village was small and kind of shabby at first glance but if you studied it, you would see that it was acualy simple and cute in some way. Once there I tried to recall the name of the slut I slept with. She was a decent looking woman with her tinted tan skin, warm brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was short, atleast 4 feet shorter than me, and had long hair that reached the small of her back. Suddenly it came to me, Hana(1)! A pretty name for a woman like her. I soon arivied at the last place she lived in that I knew of, a small house at the edge of town. I knocked twice and waited, still in my usual outfit minus the cloak and headband. After a minute a lightly tanned head peaked out of the door and examined the man at the door step before it was thrown wide open so that a crying woman could hug me saying random things that I couldn't quite understand. Now I remembered why I didn't risk staying with her, she was emotional at odd times for random time period, even between her periods! She was wearing a pink tube-top that left nothing for the imagination and blackbooty shorts with pink fishnets underneath. Her breasts were bearly covered at all and her thighs were semi thin, so sexy were the words that came to mind.

"Hello Hana, how are you?" I simply said, trying to start a conversation with understandable words.

"-deep breath- Good now that your here, how are you?" Hana said, trying to calm down a bit.

"Great, just wondering what you where up to." this sent her back over the edge and she started to tear up again.

"Oh, I was just going to find Shoku(2), your daughter." So it was true, I was a dad. Now I just had to find her and see if she was Uchia material.

"Could I help find her?"

"Of course! She most likely to be at her friend's, Katsu's place."

So we headed off to the direction that I observed to be Katsu's. Hana knocked a couple times and waited for the door to open, which happened almost instantly. The sounds of teenage music came out loud and almost deafening, causing Hana and me to flinch slightly.

"Oh, hi Hana!" a tall women, probably about 5' 1", with blonde hair tied in a high pony tail answered."Should I get Shoku?"

"That would be nice Enkai(3)." Hana said politly. Suddenly the tall woman, Enkai, turned and sreamed into the house.

"Katsu(4)! Turn off that music! Shoku has to go home!" Most people that never heard the women yell would have jumped out of there skin, luckely I'm not like most people. The blaring music quieted and it went deathly quiet, minus the quiet rustle of clothing. Suddenly a balloon came flying through the door from behind a wall at the top of the stairs were the music was coming from. It missed the blonde after she ducked and squarly hit Hana in the face, causing it to burst open with all the green paint flowing out and onto her body. Laughter was heard and the sound of hands slapping each other came from the source of the flying balloon.

"Shoku! you get your round ass down here this instant!" screamed an angry Enkai.

The single head of a girl peaked out, it had short black hair spiked so that they all pointed into different directions that framed a pretty yet pale face with dark, almost black, eyes, and completing the look was strawberry red lips, and then the rest of the body was ravealed as she walked into veiw behind the railing for the stairs. She had almost all black on, dark jeans with black fishnet long-sleave shirt and a purple t-shirt over it. She was thin as could be without being unhealthily thin and fairly good sized breasts.

I also saw that she wasn't alone, the other teens slowly walked out to join her, all guys. One was atleast 2 feet taller than the girl with blonde hair that was slicked forward, bright green eyes and was in plain clothing. The third was abit more interesting with tan skin and blue hair with purple eyes but still plain clothes.

"What do you want, Hana?" the girl that he saw was Shoku said, obviously fighting a smile for her face, she was failing that one. The boys werent even trying to hide their smiles and at the sight of the green Hana that was now crying made them burst out laughing. These kids needed some punishing for this.

"Shoku, did you throw that?"Hana asked, she got a nod from Shoku and the smile widened, "How could you?"

"Well, I filled the balloon and then I tied it and after that I threw it, my aimed improved since last time!" she answered happily. Weird kid.

"We are going home now Shoku." Hana was oddly quiet while saying this.

_Can't this woman yell other than when she's in bed?_ I though.

"See ya, Suki(5)." The blue-haired one said.

"Yeah, talk to ya later." the blonde said, Katsu probably was his name.

"Bye Katsu," she waved to the blue haired one, I guessed wrong, "lates Hakumei(5)." she said to the blonde. she headed down the stairs and grabbed the bag that was near the door. Once Shoku passed through the door way the door closed and we headed back to Hana's. On the way Shoku quietly sang some bowling for soup(6) song that I couldn't realy make out.

"So Shoku, this is your father." Hana said that so bluntly that I was shocked that it had so little feeling in it that I turned to see why but stopped when I saw that she was try to not seem like she was tensed, she wasn't having much luck with it.

"Another one? I though you got rid of the last fucking one?!" the girl nearly started to yell the last part, at this I noticed that she was taller than her mom by a full head but stull a head shorter than him. What did she mean 'Another one'?

"Shoku, he is your father, I remember that I had you 6 months after he left."

"Why did he leave then?" Ow, she knew how to hit a nerve on peole. Shoku's mom suddenly started bawling and I put my arm arm around her trying to calm her, I failed for once.

"Because I had missions for the place I'm from." I said, not far off from the truth.

"Hn, yeah. Rrriiight." This girl is getting on my nerves. We walked the rest of the way in silence except for Hana's quiet tears.

only after we got back to the house and were in sitting in the chairs did Shoku finaly talk again.

"Sooo, whats your name?" so she can talk like a normal person.

"...Uchia Madara." I said after a hesitation. I saw that her jaw stayed closed so she still had her pride intact but her eyes were wide open

"Woah. so if your my dad, does that make me and Uchia?" Now that sounded like a question a kid her age should ask.

* * *

all words are japanese

(1)Hana means petal

(2)Shoku means eclipse

(3)Enkai means ocean

(4)Katsu means victory

(5)Suki means love(its her nickname)

(6)Hakumei means twilight

(7)bowling for soup is a band that I'm in love with right now.

k, thats all im writing for now, plz reveiw so I know if I should continue and if I do, then who Shoku should fall for. Ideas are welcome and flames help!


	2. Chapter 2: Madara

**this one is where Shoku go's to the akatsuki and Madara has a wet dream with Deidara(yaoi/ boyxboy. if you don't like it, then don't freaken read it!!) thank you for all your wonderfull support and ideas! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I make this story at my dad's, and I'm only here for about 1 or 3 days a week. so heres my sequal to Madara's heir. Peinxoc and MadaxDei with some lemons in this chapter. I swear!!!**

* * *

"words"

_thoughts_

recap: _"Hn, yeah. Rrriiight." This girl is getting on my nerves. We walked the rest of the way in silence except for Hana's quiet tears._

_Only after we got back to the house and were in sitting in the chairs did Shoku finaly talk again._

_"Sooo, whats your name?" so she __**can**__ talk like a normal person._

_"...Uchia Madara." I said after a hesitation. I saw that her jaw stayed closed, so she still had her pride intact, but her eyes were wide open in it's place._

_"Woah. so if your my dad, does that make me and Uchia?" Now that sounded like a question a kid her age should ask._

* * *

Chapter 2

Shoku's pov.

"Yes it does, but I'm going to have to see if you posses the Shadingan(sp?)." said Madara.

"First, how are we going to check and second, what happens if I don't?" I said. Would he leave? Or would he kill me? Last time I checked, Madara was said to be dead atleast 100 years ago at the Valley of Death in the fire nation. And some kids complain that they have old parents.

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided yet," he said, he really is weird, the way he talks. It's as if he is god and I'm just some kid he decided to say is his daughter. How come Hana slept with the weirdest guys? "maybe I''l just leave. Now, to check we will go and fight. I will use some technices used to force some one to activate their Shadingon."

Now would you guess as who would pop up and scream at a time like this? Yup, Hana just has to always act like a child when she hears that I'm going to train, fight, go on a mission, or any thing that would cause me harm in any way shape or form. She comes running up, blubbering nonsence into my ear. I do make out the words 'please', 'fight', 'no', and 'Madara', though I have no idea what it was meant to : living with some one and/or being a child of some one does not mean you can always understand the said person.

"Hana, say that again only slower, quieter, and clearer, okay?" _I swear some day I'm going to kill her or feed her to a group of lions, or maybe both. That would be awesome to watch, but I may loose my lunch._

Hana takes a deep breath and then says "Please don't go and fight him. You know(_so I guess she meant that kind of no_) I don't like you doing ninja stuff and plus, Madara is your father. It's bad to fight your father1" Ok, that's much better, but very bad thing to say to me.

"It isn't bad to fight family Honey," Madara can smooth talk this girl, although I once had to sit through her get smooth talked into bed by a random guy at my birthday so it must not be very hard to do with that bitch when you either slept with her or is going to. "It helps the children get stonger and lets the parent know how strong the kid is."

"I'm not a _'kid'_!" I yelled this, but in a quiet way. I rarely yell or scream to loud, it hurts my ears and it's childish.

"How abut we head out now, then? The sun should set soon and I wish to fight with some day light." He said with athority, _who does this guy think he is? Hogake of the world?_

"altight, then. But I need to get my gear if were going to fight." With this I got up and went down the hall that was to my left and entered my room, searching through the mess I was proud do call my room for some fighting clothes. I took off my outfit and put on some deep green capri's and a black t-shirt, along with some purple ninja shoes with a black fishnet shirt over it.

As I headed out the door I remembered to grab my kunai pouch, filled with kunai(of course) and some shurikan, and my ninja headband, it had the picture of a diamond shape carved figure on the metal. With all this on, I went out the door only to wish I could crawl into a ditch and hide, because Hana was bawling in Madara's clothed chest while he tried to calm her, saying everything would be alright. You gotta admit, he is way more patient with her than I'm, I would just shove her off and told her to get over what ever she was upset about or just walked off to Katsu's house to play pranks and listen to loud music till Enkia told us to turn it down.

"M-madara, why d-do you approve of s-such brutality?!" Hana sobbed.

"It's not brutality, it's a way to protect herself and to help those improtant to her." Madara is crazy if he thinks I'm going to use any abilities to help _her_.

"Yeah, thats what I always wanted to do. Keep Ms. Cry-my-eyes-out." My sarcastic comment rang out more fluedly then Hana's sputtering and Madara's comforting words.

"Shoku, we're leaving, now!" Ok, _note to self 'don't make this guy mad, he is __**scary!**__' _His face was hard and his eyes where bright red, kind of like fresh blood.

"Alright." I calmly said, "I'm ready, are you?"

"Yes." with that we left, quickly so Hana couldn't call us back with something lame to keep us there.

fastforward; after fight(cuz i'm lazy)

"Good, now that we figured that out, lets get some rest." Madara said, only barely out of breath while I panted from that fight.

"Yeah, I could use some shut eye." With that, we started walking back to my house to eat and rest.

Once there we sat down at the kitchen table because Hana had obviously been cooking while we fought, where I proved I possesed the Shadingon. I still wonder what would happen if I didn't have it.

"Oh I'm sooo happy no one was hurt too bad!" Hana practicaly yelled at us, hurting both ours since neither of us are loud or so emotional as her. "Sit, sit! I have lots of food for both of you!"

"Hana, we are already sitting." I bluntly point out. Immidiatly she shoved a plate of rolls infront of us and then walked back and grabbed a plate of shrimps on sticks. _I wonder when she decided to make the food? Right away or after some time?_

"Is she a good cook?" Madara muttered to me.

"Shockingly, yes." with that we both chowed down on half of the food. I never realy ate that much and from how he ate, it's either something with Uchia's or I get it from him.

After we ate and each thought of good excuses the to get away from Hana, Madara joined me in my room like he said he would. Aparently, he had something important to tell me.

"So, what is so secret that Hana can't even hear?" One of my many, infamous sarcastic questions, I don't even know why I'm so , what can ya do?

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I'm currently gay for this guy that works for me but he thinks I'm working with him." My mouth dropped at this. _Gay?! But I'm his kid! how can gays have kids?! did he only fuck Hana just to get a heir to his name?_

"Wow, since when? Right after you left Hana, before, or years after?" No sarcasm touched this question, I can talk without it... sometimes.

"Hn, a couple years after I left Hana, kid." ok, so he wasn't bent because of Hana.

"So are you the uke or the seme?"

"How do you know about ukes and semes?"

"Katsu and Hakumei went out, Katsu's the seme and they gave me pics every now and then. Much to Hakumei's emberrisment." this was followed my one of my rare, true laughs, of couse he wouldn't know that.

"I'm the seme, he's very cute while under me." he said this with a dreamy look on his face but also a light blush.

"Well, goodnight then. You can sleep either in Hana's room or the guest." I said, this convo is getting very uncomfertable for him.

"I'll try to get the guest room."

fastforward to after Madara fell asleep

Madara's pov.

_I had only a pair of boxers and the walls were splatered in an interesting pattern. I was in Deidara's room. I looked around and I saw Deidara on his knees with his hands dangling at his sides and staring at me with lust in his eyes while his bed was under him but with out pillows and blankets, usually he has atleast 3 blankets and 2 pillows on his bed. I was slowly walking toward him while all three of his mouths licked his lips. Once I was at the bed I pushed him down and started to slip the piece of damned clothing that kept me from my view of his cock. while I did this, he kissed me and had his hands run up and down my chest, leaving hickies and making me moan quietly._

_Once I had his boxers off, I shoved my tounge into his mouth and massaged the tip of his length slowly, making us both hotter than we were just a moment. He moaned in my mouth and seperated to breath, then I attacked his neck, leaving large hickies that would last a long time. Next he flipped me over, his head went south and took my boxers off with his teeth, man he can turn a guy on, because I was hard already and then I was rock solid._

_"Madara, I missed you." Deidara whispered before he took my cock into his mouth, all at once. Another good thing about Deidara, he can fit my whole thing in __**all**__ his mouths._

_"Uhhh." was the only thing I could get out with at the moment. Next he started bobbing his head up and down while pausing every now and then to massage it wth his tounge or scraping his teeth along the way up._

_I stopped him before I came and flipped us and put my index finger in his entance, causing him to wimper and moan when I started to push it in and out. Next I added the second and then the third and pumped them at a mild pace. He moaned loudly and whispered my name huskily, making my hard on throb. I had enough by then and pushed into him slowly with my length to let him adjust after me being gone for so long._

_He moaned loudly and his hands automaticaly tangled themselves in my hair and clawed at my skull. I started at an easy pace, then sped up and pumped his cock since my climax was nearing._

_"Deidara, your so tight!" I moaned, finally able to talk even alittle._

_Suddenly Deidara came in my hand, covering my hand and our stomaches. I soon came after him since the feeling of his already tight hole tighten sent me over the edge. I pulled out and layed next to him._

_"I love you Mada..." Deidara whispered before falling asleep._

_"Me too, Dei." then following him into slumber._

(end dream!)

* * *

ok, hope you liked it! coment and rate plz!


End file.
